


【dio茸】微风碎片

by haitun



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitun/pseuds/haitun
Summary: ·abo，扳倒老板后时间线·含有粗俗描写·矫情且雷，ooc得不行





	【dio茸】微风碎片

**Author's Note:**

> ·abo，扳倒老板后时间线  
> ·含有粗俗描写  
> ·矫情且雷，ooc得不行

迪奥了解Omega这种生物，如他熟知自己，Alpha的身体抹不去他大脑内木已成舟的突触，糖浆的甜味轻飘飘地爬满屋子，乖顺地被嗅觉神经捕捉。他看向床上一团乱糟糟的被子，从漏出的一缕金发中清晰地勾勒出一个狼狈的Omega，湿而软，被欲望搅成瘾君子，满脑子都是Alpha的下作玩意儿。可悲可叹，由低贱的祈求塑出轻薄骨架的玩物，即使覆以高尚尊贵的皮囊，也颠覆不得与生俱来的强大兽性。Alpha如此，Omega如此，唯独Beta，迪奥宁可乔纳森是个Beta，这才完美，隔绝欲的性才是真正的自我掌控。  
世间哪来那么多了全人愿，迪奥甩不掉曾经的Omega身份，他脖颈上的咬痕永不褪色，死胎的碎片化作的原子仍在英国的风土里循环，流窜到那不勒斯也不可考。他从被子里捞出乔鲁诺，男孩瘫在他怀里，涎水流出口腔都顾虑不及，急促地喘息着。乔鲁诺的头发散发着海盐柠檬的清爽香味，是他喜欢的洗发水味，跟迪奥华丽糜烂的品味正好相反，恰似男孩喜欢的洒满砂糖的甜甜圈。现在洒满糖的却是乔鲁诺，浓郁的糖浆甜味将洗发水香气压制得微不可闻，黏糊糊地占据整个房间，放肆地挑逗在场唯一的Alpha，即使他与Omega血脉相连。  
信息素是最放荡的婊子，它生而为欲和性服务，暗地里谋杀真爱。谈何真爱，父亲对儿子勃起？亲缘观念再稀疏迪奥也没想过让自己的亲子怀孕，生命太轻贱，何不寻一个无后患的路旁荡妇。然而乔鲁诺的子宫和信息素不这么想，它们谄而媚地诱哄男孩张开腿，在父亲怀里汩汩地流水。  
乔鲁诺的童年由一针一板抑制剂堆叠出来，不曾给发情期留下空子，如今滴水终于穿石，第一次的发情期似汛期的洪水，汹涌地扑灭男孩的理智，徒留一点钻进被子躲藏的力气。但是这一切却被迪奥亲手破坏，他毫无罪恶感，低头看颤抖的男孩，像抱着一桩雕塑。Alpha的本能也奈何不得迪奥，顶多施加一丝恶劣的兴致，这一刻乔鲁诺不再拥有他的血缘，他看乔鲁诺如看一个寻常的清高Omega，挣扎在求欢和逃避间。他等一个游轮翻倒的时刻，踏在将沉的船尖上，俯视粼粼海面。  
五分钟或半小时，时间于迪奥并无太大意义，乔鲁诺动了。他湿得透彻，汗滴涎水肠液，糖浆，一时间分不清空气和他谁更粘稠。他将胳膊搭上迪奥的肩，来自Omega的主动邀请，迪奥从他嫣红的脸庞往上看到剔透的碧绿色眼珠，蒙着生理性泪水，燃着欲望的光火——不，比欲望炽烈得多，叫人沉沦自焚，迪奥曾在镜中看到过。乔鲁诺毕竟流着他的血，沉船底下的海妖朝他张开双臂，像在诉说猎物猎手的关系性，掐住脖子的一刹那利爪也可穿胸而出，血脉传承当真不可思议，造出一个天真又残忍的梦想家。  
迪奥第一次拿正眼观察他的儿子，金发随他，绿眼随乔纳森，他一生的死敌与乔鲁诺灵魂一半的父亲。而肉体，纤细骨架，饱满不足犹显单薄的肌肉，欲望深重的肢体，十足复写过往的迪奥，他自信作为Omega的魅力，那让他轻易地得到更多活下去的资源，他唾弃失控，这不妨碍他接纳利益。乔鲁诺大概没他的黑历史那样不堪，他的野心是光明的野心，乔斯达一脉多灾多难，但总能保留培育黄金灵魂的必要条件。等半天不见迪奥动作，乔鲁诺自己扩张了起来。他自作主张地征用迪奥的脖颈，将下巴往锁骨的凹陷里一靠，手指在后方不得章法地乱揉，只进入一根就被激得倒抽气。发情期的后穴敏感湿滑，再加上未经人事的稚嫩，受不得一点点刺激，乔鲁诺的腰当即塌了下去，几乎是半个投怀送抱。  
相对于迪奥来讲称得上柔软的，娇小的，尚未抽条的少年身躯，迪奥揽着乔鲁诺，从腰椎往上烙下亲吻，尖牙嵌入皮肉，留下一排微小的血洞。发情期Omega的痛觉神经的兴奋性也会相应减弱，麻痹自身沉溺肉欲，天生的受害者，适合接受任何贯穿的死亡，与各种下流的标签相称。迪奥的唇来到乔鲁诺的腺体边，牙尖轻轻抵上那处不断散发甜腻馨香的地方，破开它注入信息素不比施舍流浪狗一片火腿更难，人总会有低贱到地底的时候，热情的年轻教父也不例外。  
无端的善意不存在于迪奥的字典里，他父亲如何对他，他又怎么待乔鲁诺，无非残忍程度的区别。他拉开乔鲁诺被肠液沾湿的手，托起那支手，隔着薄薄皮肉轻吻手腕处的青绿静脉，安抚情人常用的手段，用在亲生骨肉身上说不清哪方更讽刺。迪奥不是个合格的父亲，但他是足够体贴的情人，他将一根手指探入乔鲁诺湿滑的后穴，确认Omega扩张得充分，才送乔纳森的阴茎进入乔鲁诺的甬道。乔斯达家的血脉感应，入侵时乔鲁诺发出一声抑制不住的尖叫，过于紧致贴合的后穴让阴茎时刻挤压男孩的前列腺，肠液被挤出，听的次数多到厌烦的水声却让迪奥的大脑一瞬间与身体脱节，它试图拔出来，但抢回一切控制权的迪奥猛的一顶，阴茎再次回到乔鲁诺的甬道内，失而复得的热情肉穴层层叠叠地包裹而上，只管将过载的快感传回主人的神经中枢，而不在意心脏是否瞬间停跳。  
无言的做爱无异于交配，理智被兽性压下，爱从每次囊袋和股沟的碰撞中丢失，乔鲁诺当然也了解迪奥，第一眼，仅仅一个眼神，血缘如此奇妙，他每一个呼吸都能更加理解迪奥这具年轻得不可思议的漂亮皮囊底下是怎样一个丑恶的权欲怪物。“父親”、“Padre”，他永远不懂特里休对迪亚波罗的失望，迪奥跟他之间横贯着一面凹凸不平的透镜，放大缩小某些特质加以传承，并贴心地阻断父子亲情，没有人会失望。  
Omega是多么淫荡的存在，乔鲁诺分泌的肠液打湿一大片床单，甜腻腻的信息素在房内饥渴地捕捉迪奥无心中放出的一丝一毫红酒醇香。男孩轻而易举地被操得熟透，淡粉的肠肉蜕变为低俗的媚红，犹不知羞耻地吞咽粗大阴茎，将最宝贵的地方一点点敞开，像高级娼妇故作缓慢地掀起她的蕾丝内衣。迪奥没兴趣使自己的亲儿子怀孕，但乔鲁诺压抑喘息中强掩惊慌的那几声让他提起了些许趣味，便抵着那处小口轻轻冲撞。他深知如何让Omega快速打开生殖腔，不论是来自他人亦或是自身的经验。  
远比甬道更紧热的地方容纳了迪奥的阴茎，他看见乔鲁诺波澜不惊的脸上无法抑制的恐惧，于是放任阴茎在生殖腔内膨大成结，并咬破乔鲁诺的腺体。第一次标记十之八九会怀孕，迪奥知悉Omega的所有特性。他瞧见乔鲁诺第一眼，便知他是自己的亲生血脉，从某个Omega的子宫内诞生，又成长为一个Omega，而如今在乔鲁诺的子宫内也许还会孕育一个新的Omega，他有着迪奥的一半基因，一半灵魂，还分享半个野心和恐惧。  
迪奥按着男孩尚且在高潮中抽搐着的腹部，想象上面的肌肉渐渐被柔软脂肪群替代的景象，“别担心乔鲁诺，我会帮你把它挖出来。”而那个胎死腹中的怪物将成为那不勒斯里一阵夹杂灰尘的风。

Fin.


End file.
